


This Christmas

by AgentHawk11



Series: Countdown to Christmas [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: His daughter had an overzealous outlook when it came to the holiday season. Ever since she could walk and talk, Joy loved Christmas. The happiness she always exuded ignited his own childhood love for the holiday.(Future fic)
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Countdown to Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for a friend on Tumblr. The prompt was “mistletoe”. I literally used that as a reason to fuel the gratuitous amounts of saccharine fluff this turned out to be.
> 
> Another play with a concept for Madney I introduced in my other story A Fine Mess.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Christmas song title: This Christmas - Donny Hathaway

“Daddy I want this one!”

“Ooo look at that one!”

“Can we get this one!”

“Joy, yeon-in, slow down. The trees are not going anywhere!” Chimney had to chuckle at his daughter’s exuberance as she zigzagged between the trees on the lot.

“I know that, daddy,” she stopped for a second to tell him before running off again. The five year old had been begging him to finally take her Christmas tree shopping. She tried to convince him to go cut down their own tree because she saw it in a movie. He redirected that quickly.

Chimney shook his head, and stood near the clearing, not being able to keep up with his daughter’s energy. He made sure that she was still in his line of sight.

“She’s adorable,” the worker stated.

“Thanks,” Chimney responded simply, sighing in humor and adoration.

“Daddy! Daddy! I found it! I found our tree!” He watched as she made beeline towards him, narrowly avoiding the other shoppers.

“Joy, I told about running. I know you’re excited, but you could hit someone or get hurt.” Chimney reprimanded lightly.

“Sorry daddy,” she responded in a calm voice, but she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Can we go get the tree now?” She held out her hand to her.

“Yes. We can.” He took her hand and aloud her to lead him across the lot, walking quickly, to a seven and a half foot tall,pine tree.

“Isn’t it great?” She smiled up at him. He could see how proud of her choice she was.

“It is, yeon-in, but this is the really important question,” she looked up at him, “are you sure this is the tree you want?”

“Yes! It’s perfect. It even smells like it’s supposed to,” Joy answered, fiddling with the branches.

“Okay, then this is the one we’re getting.”

Chimney went to get the worker while Joy “guarded the tree with her life”. Chimney and the worker tied the tree down and helped him strap it to their car. After paying, he and joy got in the car and left, ready to get home and decorate.

As they rode, Chimney looked in the rear view mirror, seeing his daughter singing and bopping along to the Christmas music he had playing. His daughter had an overzealous outlook when it came to the holiday season. Ever since she could walk and talk, Joy loved Christmas. The happiness she always exuded ignited his own childhood love for the holiday.

The ride home was short. As Chimney was bringing their tree in the house, his daughter ran past him yelling instructions on where to put it. “I know yeon-in, I know.” He cut the protective netting around it and stood it up.

“Wow that’s a really nice one,” his wife said from behind them. He looked back to see her putting a box of, what he guessed were, decorations down next to a couple of similar boxes already in the living room.

“Mommy!” Joy all but screamed as she ran up to Maddie, wrapping her little arms around her legs, “isn’t the tree pretty and daddy let me pick it out all by myself.”

“It is! You did a wonderful job, gorgeous girl.” She said as she leaned down to kiss her nose.

“Thank you! Can we start decorating now?”

“You can look through the box and pick out which ornaments you want.”

As their daughter did just that, Maddie walked towards Chimney, wrapping her arms around his waist. “So... how did it really go?” Maddie asked in lowered voice, knowing their daughter.

“You already know the answer to that.”

“She pointed at every tree and wanted you to get it?”

“You know it. Her energy is off the charts this time of year, I could barely keep up with her.”

“But it’s adorable though. She’s excitable about most things, but I love how excited she gets this time of the year. It really draws out the Christmas spirit.”

“It really does.”

“Can we start decorating now, you know I can’t do the hooky things by myself.” Joy interrupted eagerly.

“I think we better go over there before she riots.” Maddie said.

Chimney smiled at her before walking over to Joy. “Okay, yeon-in, okay, lets get started.”

That’s how they spent the rest of the day. After many discussions of ornament placement, what decorations should go where, how many candles were too many, and which wreath to use their living room had been fully immersed in the Christmas spirit. Much to Joy’s approval because that was always important.

Chimney sat next to Maddie and Joy, near the tree placing the last of the unused decorations back in their box. He looked over to see his daughter deep in thought, as she looked around at everything, “what’s wrong?” He asked her.

“We forgot something, I be right back?” Before anymore questions could be asked Joy took off in the opposite direction, towards the dining room. Chimney looked at Maddie in question, who just shrugged her shoulders unknowingly. He heard their little girl’s footsteps coming up behind them. He looked up to see her leaning over them, holding mistletoe. “We forgot to hang this.”

Chimney went to grab the little plant and his daughter went and moved out of his reach, “uh uh daddy, you know what you and mommy have to do.” Chimney was confused for a split second before he got. He leaned in close to Maddie and kissed her, much to their little girl’s amusement.

“Alrighty, let’s hang this, come on” Chimney said as he got up and grabbed a tack and motioned for Joy to follow. He fixed the mistletoe to make it easy for her to hang. They moved towards the entrance to the living room and he lifted her up, handing it to her, “ok, yeon-in, be careful not to touch the pointy part. Take this, just like this and push it into the wall.”

She did exactly as she told him, “I did it.”

“Yes, you did. It’s looks so great,” he said, kissing her on the cheek multiple times, sending her into a fit of giggles. Over Joy’s shoulder he could see Maddie smiling brightly at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
